Before the Island
by CupcakeNinjaMonkeyXGuarVarX
Summary: This is the story of Delores and Christine before the events on The Island. Familiar faces appear as you discover the reason for the sudden abbandonment on the island.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Christine:

Ok so sorry the first chapter is so short! But the next is longer I swear. Yay I get to start this one!!! So happy hehe. This takes place before the story "It started on the Island" so if you haven't read it wait and read this one first... or don't. Just know that these go together. So let the story begin!! WOOO SUGAR AND MOUTAIN DEW!!

Christines POV

It was another sleepy day in Crell Monferaigne. I sat one the final step of our little townhouse on the east side of town. My roommate Delores and I had a pretty mondain life. Nothing really out of the ordinary happened to us, until one day.  
"We won! We won!" She screamed as she ran up the street to where I sat. Delores had a letter in her hand.  
"Won what?" I rolled my eyes, "I told you, when K-Mart sends a letter saying congratulations does not..."  
"No silly! I sent in a letter to a radio station to win a Cruz." She tore the seal and began to read out loud. "Dear congratulated winners... Your letter has swayed our hearts and we have declared you the lucky winners for a Cruz through the tropics!"  
"What do they mean by 'swayed our hearts?'" I crossed my arms.  
"Um... ok as far as they are concerned you have terminal cancer." Before I could say another word she grabbed me by the arm and rushed me inside. We began packing because the letter came on Monday... the Cruz was on Friday.. and today was Thursday. We rushed our way out of town and to Kalstad, from there to Coriander, and then to the harbor of Solde. We rushed onto the Ferry just in time.  
"Whoo... that was close." I smiled at Delores who was staring at some tall guy with silver hair.  
"Oh... mama likey..." She eyed him again before I pulled her back.  
"Down girl. Save it for the big boat where you'll disturb a lot less people." She smirked at me as we picked up our bags and walked off onto a larger port where a larger ship was anchored.  
"Oh wow..." we both said in unison. I saw a blonde cutie walk onto the deck next to us. He did a simple hey and a wink as he walked ahead of us. This was going to be a trip to remember.

A/N- Delores:

[N/A lol she got attacked by weasels.. SHE HAS NO VOICE!

Delores' POV

Whoa. So many guys...but yet I'm a very shy girl. I had already saw a guy with silver hair that caught much of my interest and I saw Christine looking at a blond guy. This was going to be fun. Soon enough we searched for our room and we ''wow'' in unison as we got into our room. Suite more like it. I can't really describe it.  
''So what do we do now?'' Christine said as she went into my room.  
''Well I would like to go to the pool and go swimming..'' I replied as I threw my clothes in the closet.  
''Well let's go. Going to change..'' And there she was off. Quickly I got ahold of my red bikini, changed and ran to the living room to see Christine waiting for me.  
''Since when do you start wearing a bikini?'' She asked me.  
''I don't know..I always wanted to wear it so yeah...'' I replied.  
''Yeah right. '' She joked . And there we left.

The cruise ship was HUGE!!! We got to the pool an hour later due to getting lost several times. The pool was crowded but we managed to find seats and laied down with the sun over us. But within minutes I was bored.  
''Okay think I'm gonna go and take a dip. You in?'' I asked getting up.  
''I'll pass for now. I'm thirsty.'' She walked one way while I walked the other.  
As I was walking , I suddenly felt like someone was following me. I looked back but saw nothing but a crowded scene. But I did see silver hair stick out of the crowd.  
I was walking forward as I was looking back. From there I tripped and was about to fall to the ground hard when I suddenly felt a strong arm go around my waist.  
''Got ya.'' I heard a male voice. I look up and saw it was the silver-hair guy I saw earlier.  
''Now this is my kind of catch.'' he joked as he stood me up.  
''uh...thanks.'' I said shyly. I blushed and he laughed. He took out a hand.  
''No need to be shy. The name's Dante.'' Slowly I shook it.  
''My...name...my name..is Delores.'' I smiled.  
''Nice to meet you. Hey are you doing to the diving boards cause I am?''  
''Yeah I am.''  
''Cool. Let's go and get to know each other more.'' And there we left. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Christine

ok here goes nothing.

I laid out on the chair. 'Ah this is the life' I thought to myself as I took a sip of a smoothie. All of a sudden...  
"Do you believe in love at first sight or do I need to walk by again?" He was a tan boy with blonde, rough, tangled hair.  
"I don't know, maybe I need another look." I winked and pushed him backwards into the pool. 'Boys can be so predictable. As if I hadn't heard that line before!' I walked to the deeper side of the pool and did my signature flip and dove gracefully into the water. I didn't see Delores, it was strange and I didn't like it. I swam to the ladder and climbed out, only to have that boy pull me back in.  
"That look a little better?"  
"Let go you creep!" I kicked back at him and continued to climb up the ladder in a furry. I didn't bother drying off as I put on my cover up and began my search for my soul sister. 'Who does that guy think he is!?' I was so in depth with my thoughts that I didn't notice the man in front of me, we collided. "Im so sorry!" I tried to help him pick his books back up. They had strange titles, I couldn't understand them but they didn't seem normal, not that he was normal. He was tall and had long flowing emerald green hair tied at the end in a gold clasp. He wore a red bandana allowing only a few locks of beaded hair fall in front of his face. His emerald eyes blazed at me in fury.  
"Watch where your.." he cut off. What was he looking at? Ugh all men are pigs! My cover up was soaked and was clinging quite provocatively to my body. The fact it was a wet and white didn't help the situation at the least.  
"Hey there you are Georges.. wait. Who the hell are you?" That blonde boy was back. I wanted to disappear, I wanted to be anywhere but there.  
"None of your business," he probably caught the looks of disgust I was showering on the boy, "Is this guy bothering miss?" His fierce stare then turned to a kind of stern compassionate look.  
"My names Tidus! And I happen to be a star athlete!" he stuck out his chest like a gladiator.  
"Huh?" The green haired stranger looked at the boasting child and let out a sigh, "Oh I am so sorry, and that gives you the right to harass young girls?" I was beginning to like this guy. Tidus stammered back a second. "Well it seems the peace has been somewhat restored." he began to walk away but turned back abruptly, "Oh and miss, your friends fine. With a gentlemen friend." I didn't know what to say. What could I have said? How the hell did he know about Delores? The next thing I know that boy was at it again.  
"Hey sorry." He rubbed the back of his head, "Dinner? Six?" I nodded. "GREAT! I mean cool. Meet you outside your door number..."  
"1366" I cooly answer him, trying to keep him the satisfaction of seeing me stutter. I meet back up with Delores. I told her about Tidus but I for some reason couldn't tell her about the stranger, and yet at the same time I couldn't stop thinking about him. 'Ugh why is this bothering me so much!' I though, 'Hes just a guy.. right? What was I saying! Of course he was just a guy.' I kept having that conversation with myself as I got ready for my "date". This was going to be one interesting night. 

A/N - Delores:

lol at Tidus...lol

Delores POV

I had a amazing time at the pool. I met that hot guy Dante I was eyeing earlier and we had a good time together. He even asked me to go out with him tonight to some club and I gladly acepted. Christine said she had a ''date'' with a guy name Tidus. Hers was at six and mine was at eight. Right that second when it became six'o'clock , there was a knock at the door and it was Tidus. ''Nice catch'' I thought as I opened the door and saw him. Christine came out minutes later looking beautiful as always.  
''Good luck.'' I whispered to her as they left. She smiled. I went back to my room and got ready for my date. I search endlessly in my closet in search of a good dress. I pulled out one of my favorite ones. It was a long, sleeveless, blood-red dress that had a slit on the side, exposing my right leg. I decided to just leave my hair down and curled it a bit.  
Five minutes before eight, there was another knock and I opened it,seeing Dante right there. He looked very handsome with him all in black.  
''You look beautiful.'' He said as soon as he saw me. I blushed.'' I love it when you blush. So,ready?'' I nodded. ''Let's go.''

I clinged on to Dante's arm as we made our way through the ship and to the club.  
It was crowded with people. They were either dancing,sitting or having drinks. It was dark with the exeption of lights dancing around. Music was blasting.  
''This way.'' Dante led us to a private area. ''I had it reserved.''  
''Nice.''  
It was like a canopy bed but not too long and had curtains around it. We sat in it and started talking.  
''Like it Delores?'' He asked me.  
''This is pretty cool. '' I replied smiling at him. ''You go out much?''  
''Nah. I rarely do. But I guess I will go out with me here...with you.'' He looked at me. '' I like you.''  
''I like you too.''  
''I like you more..''  
''I like you more than you like me.''  
''Prove it.'' Dante said getting close to me. Our lips was just inches apart.   
''Fine then.'' I closed the gap between us and kissed him. He didn't hesitate and kissed me back. He grinned at me once we parted.   
''Can to dance?''  
''I'll love that.'' He got up and helped me up. We walked to the dance floor hand in hand.

It was such a blast with him. Hours later, we soon got out of the club.  
''I had a good time.'' I said to him.'' I'm so glad I met you.''  
''I'm glad I met you too.'' I put my head on his chest as he put his arm around me. Soon, we reached to my room.  
''See you tomorrow.'' I said. He leaned in and kissed my forehead. He walked away .  
''Nice catch.'' I said to myself. I didn't want the night to end. So I decided just to go look at the moon for it was a full moon tonight. I loved to look at it when it was full. I went to the top of the ship and there saw it. It was beautiful. Just looking at it makes me feel so calm and peaceful.  
''So you like looking at the full moon too?'' I heard a male voice. I turned and saw a tall,muscled,blond spiky hair guy walking up to me. Once he got closer, I could see him with the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen.  
''Yes. The full moon is beautiful.'' I answered trying my best not to stare at him. ''You like looking at it?'' He nodded.  
''It makes me calm and peaceful.''  
''Same here. I plan on naming my firstborn Luna if she were a girl.''  
''I always did love that name. Speaking of names, what's yours?''  
''Delores.'' I said. ''Yours?''  
''Cloud. Cloud Strife.'' He held out a hand and I shook it.  
''Nice to meet you.'' I smiled and he smiled back. 


End file.
